


Not In This Lifetime

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, based on omen trailer, omen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: A much needed conversation between two former lovers turned enemies.  Based on one of the scenes from the Omen trailer.





	Not In This Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week. Day 4: Omen/Dark Character.

Even in a crowded subway station, Noctis could pinpoint exactly where Stella was.  It hurt him that he was able to do that.  It only mean that he had fallen for her a lot harder than he originally thought.  Focus Noct.  She’s the enemy.

This woman tricked him.  Made him trust her.  He told her things he shouldn’t have and now she was about to board a train out of Lucis and back to Niflheim with intel he was only too happy to provide.  She was nothing to him now.  So why did his heart yearn for her?

Noctis pushed those thoughts from out of his mind.  That didn’t matter right now.  What mattered was stopping her.  He did his best to push through the crowd and reach her without causing a scene so that she wouldn’t notice him approaching.  Noctis reached Stella just as the door of the train was opening.  Before she could take one step, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  He didn’t turn her around, rather he pulled her to whisper in her ear.

“Leaving without a goodbye?”  He said with no real humor.  Stella said nothing. She didn’t even look at him.  Noctis huffed in frustration. “Come with me.  We’re going to have a nice chat.”

Stella didn’t even put up a fight. Instead, she let him drag her into the train and into an unused compartment and proceeded to lock the door so no other passenger could join them.

Noctis let go of her arm and the two former lovers stared each other down. “So…”

“Are you going to kill me now?” Stella asked with no pretense.

Noctis shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Should I?”

Stella just crossed her arms and scoffed as she looked away from him.

“Why’d you do it?”

She turned her head to glare at him.  “Why do you think? I did it to save my people!”

Noctis returned her glare. “By aligning with Niflheim?”

“YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND!”  Noctis took a step back from her outburst. They had their fair share of fights but he had never seen her this angry.  “You who hides behind your walls raised high with your magic crystal to protect you!”

“Do you think I like depending on the crystal for protection? I told you how the crystal and the ring eat away at my father. And one day I’ll have to inherit that power too.  Do you think I want that?”  Stella looked away from him again.  “I need to protect my people as well.  But I don’t align myself with Niflheim to do it.”

Stella could hear the disappointment in his voice and it hurt her heart.  “What do you want from me?” She whispered softly.

“From you?” Noctis said.  He scoffed and then angrily ran his hands over his face and through his hair.  “I WANTED YOU!”  It was Stella’s turn to be surprised from his outburst.  Her eyes widened as she took a step back.  “I loved you!  I was ready to give you everything I had in the world!”  The next part Noctis whispered as he turned away from her.  “I was going to ask you to marry me…”

It was at this point that Stella’s resolve began to crumble.  She truly didn’t want to hurt him. Not all of their time together was with an ulterior motive. In fact, she had completely forgotten about her mission whenever she was around him. It wasn’t until recently when Niflheim demanded her return, did she remember she wasn’t in Lucis to fall in love.  Niflheim took her family and her country from her.  The least she could do for herself was have her heart.  She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms slowly around his waist, his back still turned to her.  Stella forgot how much his scent comforted her.  “I love you too,” she whispered.

That was the first time either had admitted it out loud.  Noctis wanted to turn around and tell her that she was lying.  She was just playing him again.  But he couldn’t bring himself to break away from her arms.  He turned around abruptly.  “Come back to Lucis with me.  We’ll protect you.”

Noctis placed both hands on either side of her face as he stared into her violet eyes.  “Marry me,” he whispered.

Tears started flowing down her face that Noctis wiped away with his thumbs.  Stella wanted to give in. She so badly wanted to just abandon everything and go back to Lucis, Noctis by her side for the rest of her life.  But it couldn’t be.  She had to think of her people who were still under Niflehim’s control.  “I can’t.”

Noctis sighed, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.  He released her face from his hands and pulled away from her only for Stella to grab him by his shirt and pull him down for a kiss.  Noctis wanted to pull away so that she couldn’t take more from him, but he found himself falling into it, to the point in which he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

It was so familiar.  So beautiful.  This is where the were meant to be.  Not fighting on opposite sides of a war.  Stella pulled away first, almost reluctantly.  “I need you to understand this, Noctis,” she said as she stared into his blue eyes.  “I’m about to sell out your country to Niflheim.  I’m about to prolong this awful war.  The next time we meet will probably be on the battlefield.  But despite all of that, I need you to know that I love you.  I know you want to believe that I used you but much, if not all, of our time together was real.  In another life we would’ve been together, happy, and with our own family.  But it cannot be in this life.”

Noctis sighed knowing she was right.  “Then I’ll just have to find you again in the next life,” he said half jokingly.

She let out a small laugh.  “And I’ll be waiting.  But you need to get off this train.  We’ll be reaching no man’s land soon and soldiers and MTs will be waiting.  They’ll kill you on sight.”

Noctis could only nod as he tried to memorize her face.  This would be the last time they could hold each other this way.  He wanted to cherish that.  But it wasn’t long before the train reached the next stop.   He leaned forward and placed one last kiss on her lips.  “Until the next life.”  And with that, he ran out of the train, just narrowly avoiding the few soldiers stationed there.


End file.
